Valentines' Day
by SilvermistFox
Summary: A Oneshot of the anime Inuyasha and Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn crossover for all of you out there. A sweet pairing between Kagome and one of the characters in Hitman Reborn. Read to find out for yourself, its sweet and fluffy.


**Inuyasha crossover ****Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn**

She was transferred to a little town in Tokyo, Japan called Namimori. It took her about five hours or so to travel there. It was, however, her choice to go to such a place for various reasons. And one of them being that Inuyasha kept comparing her to Kikyo, the previous guardian and priestess of the Shikon no Tama.

However, her main motive to transfer to Namimori Junior High was because of a wel-trained miko at the Namimori Shrine. Her grandfather, who had been encouraging her to take on a more serious attitude to her role as a shrine priestess, was more than happy when she had requested her Grandfather to make a call down to the Namimori shrine to ask about lodging there.

Her grandfather had been so helpful as to even give her a bunch of old scrolls that he kept for reference and study purpose of becoming a priestess. Not that she did not know most of the commonly found youkai and yuurei; she merely wished to expand her knowledge more. And on the side note, she did not want to lose out to Kikyo, one of well-known priestess and one whereby many other people from the Feudal Era had mistaken her for.

She was packed and ready to go, perhaps during her studies there at Namimori, everyone in the Feudal Era would look at her in more differently rather than saying that she is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Apart from that, completing her studies in Namimori would allow her to catch up with the other students at a more comfortable pace and allowing her to experience life as a normal junior high school student once more. Her clothes, books and everything else that she wanted to bring over, were all packed and shipped to the Shrine where the priestess had allowed welcomed her with open arms in becoming a priestess and was more than happy to allow her a place to live there.

She was sure that Inuyasha would have kicked up a big fuss about her long disappearance this time. Though why would he fuss over her she more or less do not know. He had more or less already rejected her indirectly and apart from that, they were now simply friends and had completed the Shikon Jewel. There was a few remaining pieces that she had yet to fuse together with the rest of the Shikon that is hanging around her neck. Though there was a special meaning behind it all.

The four remaining pieces were with Inuyasha, Shippo and Sango as well as Miroku. The Shikon no Kakera were all well hidden and safe with them. A special type of cloth was given to them and that cloth was able to hide the presence and scent of the Shikon no Kakera. This was of course the courtesy of Sesshoumaru, who had given it to her as well as with the rest of the Shikon no Kakera that he had retrieved in the past. Though he would never say anything about giving her anything, it was a mere exchange of keeping Inuyasha in control when he had lost to his demon self. It was a promise, her giving them the Shikon no Kakera, that she would return to see them all again after she is well trained in the new few years to come.

The first few weeks that she took to settle in to her accommodation in the shrine were not at all that difficult. The Shrine was more beautiful and the most serene one that she had ever been in. There was also a little forest surrounding the Shrine ground. She was taught and introduced in the ways of the miko. Of course it was the old ways, almost dating back to Midoriko the warrior priestess and creator of the Shikon no Tama. She did not neglect her duties and studies as a priestess and as a student in Namimori Junior High.

Though for her, she always go back to the shrine straight after her school and hardly go out with her new friends. They did somewhat understand though they do not fully understand why she is as hardworking as a priestess and did not spend more time with them. However for Kagome, she was happy that she found the Priestess Maiko of the Namimori Shrine well versed in the olden ways of a Warrior Priestess and was more than willing to teach Kagome all that she knew.

She had heard from her new friends in school about the Disciplinary Committee, and was told not to get in their way or provoked them in anyway. It was said to that they were the strongest and well feared group of people, especially the leader of the Disciplinary Committee known as Hibari Kyoya. She had found that idea to be rather ridiculous, they are after all only humans, or perhaps it was due to her influence of being in the Feudal Era and fighting off youkai and yuurei and other type of beings that were attracted to the Shikon no Tama.

She, Kagome Higurashi was a very stubborn person and she knew about it too. However, she thought that she was not one as unlucky as to meet or cross paths with the person known as Hiabri Kyoya since she is always going straight back to the Shrine right after her studies and school activities. It was during her break on a particular Saturday that she crossed path with Hibari Kyoya.

She did not know of how he looked like and did not really care how he looked like. For all she know, he could look as ugly as that pig demon that had said that he was the descendant of the great Hakkai, one of the disciples of the great monk Tripitaka. However she was proven wrong when she accidentally stumble upon him when he was taking a nap somewhere in a desolated park.

At first she did not know as to who he was and was trying to quietly walk pass the sleeping figure on the ground. It was an attempt of her to try not to awake the slumbering person, but soon as she lifted her foot, those cold merciless opened to focus their attention upon. A dark look upon his face as he slowly rise, in both his hand, a tonfa each as he raised on up to his chest, pointing them towards her.

"I'll bite you to death for waking me from my nap, even if you are a girl." Not believing what she was hearing, she was quick to dodge a side attack from him, as she went into battle mode.

She could not believe that in this world there was such a rude person apart from Inuyasha, who was the "fight-first-talk-later" person. Dodging was all that she was doing at first, trying to get the person to stop his attacks. His moves were almost like those of a water current movement, though his speed was faster than what most human can achieved. Thanking silently for all those running and fighting in the Feudal Era as well as her training, she was able to read, dodge and perhaps aim for an attack or two (?).

He was not listening to her she thought, though a sadistically smile had appeared upon his face. Those cool steel like eyes glint with unfathomable emotions; was it glee or was it amusement that he was smiling for? Somehow, he reminded her of Sesshoumaru, the proud Daiyoukai of the West and half-brother of Inuyasha.

For the next few months, their routine was the same, meeting at the same place as they did the first time and sparring. Months turned to weeks and then it was merely days that they often meet up. Most of the time he was the one who provoked her into attacking him, though there were also times when they would simply just bask in one another's presence.

There were, of course, times when Kagome would not turn up for various reasons and some being that she was either busy with Shrine duties or duties as a Priestess of the Namimori Shrine. Kagome still remained ignorant to the name of the guy who is always attacking her, though she did not really probe him much for information. There were times when she was the one who tried to start a conversation with him, though he would sometimes either say something like 'I'll bite you to death if you don't remain silent' or he simply just let her say what she wanted to.

It was Valentines' Day in Namimori Junior High; she was rather happy to be able to receive some chocolates from a few of her classmates and this girl called Hana Kurokawa since they were both of the same class. The day before, she had already made some chocolates for a few of her closer friends in Namimori Junior High and had also planned to give some to the person she always usually meet and spar with, in the desolated garden despite still not knowing what his name is still.

She was going to spend Valentines' Day alone again, though this time perhaps she would join him as a friend. Maiko was giving her the day off because of the occasion and also because she needed a break once in a while. All work and no play are not good for her, as what Maiko had said. She was grateful for it and originally had no plans with anyone whatsoever that was until she remembered her sparring partner. Smiling to herself as she changed out of the school uniform into something more comfortable, Kagome felt herself being more concern about her image that day.

Perhaps it was just the occasion of that day that was catching up was what she thought as she hugged her handmade chocolates to her chest, imagining what his expression would be like when she presented the chocolates to him. Then again, perhaps he will not have any expression at all and be like Sesshoumaru. There was no one there when she arrived at the spot where they usually meet. Sitting under a tree, she waited for his arrival; it was not a long wait when he made his presence known to her.

In fact, he had been watching her since her arrival, he merely kept at a safe distance to look at her through those cool steel like eyes. She was the first person to intrigue him so much, and the reason for him to come to this park so often was because of her. She does not need to know those. She was perhaps one of the first few to have been able to match up with his own speed and skills, though that was not an easy feat he admitted. He did do a background search on her, yet nothing comes up that linked up about her skills, and he was confident of finding out about it sooner or later.

Standing up as she turned to face him with a smile on her face, she saw him pointing his tonfa towards her before he raised his tonfas before him in a defensive pose. She did not want to fight him today, but since he was there and already waiting for a fight, she could not refuse him. He had an insatiable bloodlust that could rival almost any of the youkai back in the Feudal Era. Pocketing the chocolate somewhere safe, she stood defensive as he started attacking her.

It was longer than usual their sparring today, and somehow she was getting tired after them sparring for about nearly an hour. She was starting to tire out when he finally stop his attacks; even though she was a girl, he never show mercy to anyone. He lowered his tonfa, watching her for a moment before sitting under the tree that they usually sat under as he leaned his back against it, closing his eyes for the moment.

Kagome was panting slightly as she stood there watching him, he reminds her of the graceful flow of water every single time. Sitting on the grass patch beside of him, she looked out at the view of greenery before them. It was calming and peaceful here, just then she remembered her chocolates. Taking it out to present to him, she saw his expression never changed from the usual cool and calm demure. Was he expecting her to give him those chocolates or was did he not like chocolate.

"Happy Valentines Day, to you," she said rather embarrassedly. She has no clue why she was embarrassed about presenting her chocolates to him, but she does. Playing with the blade of grass that she plucked from the grass patch, she dared not look up to see his face for some reason. They were simply friends, right? So why was she behaving so weirdly? She did not even know his name.

Before she could finish her thoughts, she felt him grabbing her hand as he pulled her close to him, planting a kiss directly upon her lips. A smile adorned his face, though not his usual sadist smile, but a genuine smile as his eyes that usually looked as cold and piercing as steel, suddenly seem like a warm puddle of silver liquid. She felt a deep blush upon her cheek as she covered her mouth almost disbelieving the kiss and the way he looked at her.

Before she could react to her aftershock from that kiss, she was gently pushed down to the ground this time as he gave her a second kiss, this time more gentle than the last as his tongue licked her lips asking for entrance. She complied, lost in the moment of passion and heat that made her head slightly giddy from those kisses. When he pulled apart from their kiss, he bent down to whisper next to her ears; she felt another blush staining her cheeks as he smiled down at her before kissing her neck.

"I love you Kagome," was what he whispered to her huskily again before kissing her breath away. She felt blissful; perhaps she will not be as lonely as she had thought herself to be on Valentines' Day and the next few to come. And she later found out that his name is Hibari Kyoya, the most feared and influential in Namimori, though he is not as scary as how others made him sound like.

* * *

A/N: A happy Valentines' Day to all you love birds and singles out there! I know that this fanfic when it is posted out may not be on the day of Valentines' Day, or perhaps a day later or earlier (I am not sure which), but it is Valentines' Day here for me in Singapore. Just a little fluff for all you people out there who has been supporting my fanfics, enjoy! 


End file.
